thenighthubfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:XxLucinaFTWxX/Gays can get Married but can't be admin part 2
Smalls:Lmao. Shelby:Hi sleve. Smalls:lmao hi. Shelby:Get me some grass. Smalls:Lmao ok. Gosama's Confessional:Smalls could be a possible extra member for the ISIS trio, we will see. Anna's Confessional:I'm sort of questioning Cool loyalty to me right now, im going to need to talk to him about it. Anna:Hey cool, let go get some firewood. Cool:Okay. *they walk out* Anna:okay your just aaryn's slave now at this point, staright up i do not feel like you're loyal to the allaince Cool:i am, im just trying to fish out info on her. Anna:hmmmmmm Aaryn is a lost cause she lied to us to many times before. Cool'sConfessinal:Maybe you're the lost causd anna, The mironitys are a sinking ship and it gives me so good sticking with them, sorry but i am not playing this game for you, i am playing it for myself. Cool:Maybe ill find something this game changes like that. Anna:If you say so. *leaves* Cool:*Walks back to Aaryn* Just letting you know I have Zero loyaltys to her. Aaryn:Good, she wasn't good for you anyways. Aaryn's Confessional:I might beable to use Cool's vote somtimes down the line. First we need to get out Anna but keeping Cool in my pocket could help me get the passed the unbreakable ISIS trio. Pikajew:*sneaking in money. Gosama:Are we ready to lit off thr boom? Shelby:Yes Gosama:You khowc wat to do, Pikajew:Pikachu *thunderblots* Smalls:*Trips on bomb breaking it* LMAO Gosama's Confessional:IM FUCKING TIRED OF SHELBY AND HER SLAVE MESSING UP MY ORDERS, SHE CANT EVEN BE MY FOURTEENTH WIFE SHE IS SO WORTHLESS. Gosama:AULULULULULULULULU*BLOWS UP SMALLS* Smalls*cums back to life*LMAO Gosama:AHH *is about to hit small then rimie calls them for the challenge* Rimie:Welcome guys! As you all know gays can get married. Cracker:Gays can get married? *lits self on fire* Rimie:Corret and in honer of this, whoever sucks the most dicks in 5 miuntes wins, the guy abd girl to do this will be safe for the week. Aaryn's Confessional:I can suck any dick as long as it white. Anna's Confessional:Oh swory this challenge was made me for me back in the getto i sucked all sort of black dick i even got trained once. Gosama's confessional:ANY MAN WHO DARE TO SUCK COCKED WILL BE FORCED TO THE UNHOLY LANDS. Pikajew:Begins sucking Gosama:Thatbis very jewish. Pikajew*whips off cum* He said he would pay me. Gosama:THAT IS EVEN MORR JEWISH Pikajew:o, um *Prays to allah* Gosama's confessional:There sth off bout that pokemon Shelby:do i have to do it i dont wanna cheat more then once a season. rime, smalls cann do it. Smalls:But I am a virgin and will only blow Benny Ovila. Rimie:While we can get him here! *Benny cums out* Benny:Sup? Smalls:OMG *starts sucking benny's mircopenis* Aaryn:*sucking several white cocks at once* Anna:*sucking serveral blacks cocks at once* Rimie:Times up! Fag wins due to being gay, while Aaryn was able to fit more black cocks in her mouth due to white dicks being smaller so congrats Fag and Aaryn! Aaryn's Confessinal:Fourth challenge in a row that I won, I am pretty much unbeatable at this point. Anna's Confessinal:I was so close to winning that now more then likey I will be going home now *crying* Comericals Chris:Remember tp, this tottaly isn't cancled yet. end Gosama:Hey Pikajew come here. Pikajew:Yeah? Gosama:We are votting out Shelby I am tired of her. She offically out of ISIS and soon out of the game. Anna:*overhears* Anna's Confessinal:This my chance to stay if I vote off Shelby I might have a chance to stay. Aaryn:Anna has to go, there no other otption. Cool:I agree. Anna:*walks up to Cool* You need to vote Shelby, that is our only shot to stay. Cool:I agree. Cool's Confessinal:Today I could ethire vote with Aaryn to take out Anna who is dragging my game down and gain her trust or I can trust Anna and take out shelby keep my core allaince and we go from there. I need to do what is best for me but let just say that ChoasCool is comming out tonight. Tribal Rimie:let welcome back out jury! Heather,Spaz, and Kirby voted out last time! Now let get to the vote, Anna your up first. voting confessinals Anna:*holding up Shelby's name: this is my only shot to stay. Aaryn:*holding up Anne's name:sorry boo boo u need to leave so i don't mistly run into you at night again. Gosama:*Holding up Shelby's name:Don't fuck with ISIS AULULULULULU Cool:Sorry you need to leave. end Rimie:I'll go tally the vote first vote Shelby Anna Shelby Anna Anna Shelby Shelby ' Tenth person voted off and the four member of the jury Shelby #ChoasCool Shelby please bring me your touch. Shelby:Bai guys *walks* Aaryn:What the fuck? Cool:*put head down in shame* next time on Socks Aaryn ties to do damange control Aaryn:Wtf i trusted you, Cool:opps Aaryn's confessinal:Dad was right never trust a mirnoity end Final words Shelby:well idek wet heppen but @ lest me and Spaz can have fun in the jury house ;) end Category:Blog posts